<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Version of Love by CoffeeOnRainyDays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431581">Their Version of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeOnRainyDays/pseuds/CoffeeOnRainyDays'>CoffeeOnRainyDays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quiet with you [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Ambiguous Relationships, Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Upgraded Connor | RK900, Aromantic Awareness Week, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nines is Aromantic, Not Beta Read, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, also fuck autocorrect, at this point idk, enjoy, enjoy my aro ace peeps! and have a wonderful Valentines day where we celebrate all kinds of love!, i love this ship but i love the idea of an aromantic Nines so fuck you ig, just has to be short, me. 3 hours before 2am: doesnt have to be accurate, the 5 languages of love and a surprise!, there will be more of this type of content in the future hopefully, unedited, valentines day special</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeOnRainyDays/pseuds/CoffeeOnRainyDays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Nines shows Gavin his love for him and the one time Gavin showed his.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>An Aromantic Nines basically for my aromantic peeps. (FUCK YOU AUTOCORRECT, I MEANT WHAT I WROTE, FUCK YOUR "Romantic" - the audacity, with a capital R too.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900 &amp; Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quiet with you [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Version of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Receiving Gifts</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p><span>Nines’ definition of coffee is the textbook edition. </span><em><span>A hot drink made from the roasted and ground seeds (coffee beans) of a tropical shrub</span></em><span>.</span> <span>Besides, he's an android, he doesn't need to drink anything (though he is capable of doing so as the most advanced model Cyberlife has ever made).</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin's definition of coffee is “</span>
  <em>
    <span>the only blessed thing that keeps my will to live and not murder anyone immediately.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Nines watches the brown liquid fill a mug to prevent any second-degree murders from happening. He calculates just how much time it would take for the coffee to finish pouring and exactly how much sugar and creamer would make the drink taste better but also be ‘healthier’ compared to Gavin’s usual demand and if Gavin would burn his mouth from a lack of patience </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swiftly takes the mug and finishes preparing the drink before heading to Gavin’s desk, where the man himself sits with his hood over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines places the mug down in front of Gavin. “Wake up, detective.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin groans but pulls himself up. “Coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right in front of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, Gavin grabs the drink and mutters something about sass and how it’s too early to deal with anything, and promptly burns his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PHCK!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful: it’s hot,” Nines advises, fighting off a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin grumbles, “Too phcking late for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the drink cools down enough that Gavin can actually taste coffee instead of fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a couple of sips before looking suspiciously between the mug and Nines. “Did you… put something in the coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had the liberty of putting in an adequate amount of sugar and creamer and also some caramel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin squints at the android. “Feels like my privacy has been violated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I simply overheard you liked caramel and thought it would be a nice gift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is nice…” Gavin takes another sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fall into a comfortable silence until a case pops up and drags them outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Words of Affirmation</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The case was more difficult than others. It wasn’t that it was challenging to solve or take care of but sometimes drugs make people more violent than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The person was rambling about something about androids and God and cursing left and right. Gavin was ready to just lock him up and go back to doing nothing until Jaxon attacked Nines. While the android is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, Gavin jumped in in a surge of protectiveness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick and practiced grab at Jaxson’s hands and the culprit is handcuffed and dragged into the patrol car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Gavin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks away and jerks his head towards the vehicle. “It was nothing, just get in the car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines shakes his head but compiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, it was nothing.” Gavin tries to defend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You protected me because you care about me,”  Nines states simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gavin says, making a sharper-than-necessary turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Nines emphasizes, “You are amazing and protective and I'm glad to have you in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a slight blush on Gavin's cheeks, unused to such praise. “Just shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines relents, “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They glance at each other and share a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaxon ruins the moment, starting to sing loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking Jaxon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quality Time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go see a movie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin blinks up at Nines, who is fiddling with his knife (</span>
  <em>
    <span>again, awesome but Gavin can't help but get nervous about Nines accidentally stabbing himself).</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…?” He questions, “Do you want to invite Tina and her girlfriend, uh, what's her name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines huffs a small laugh at Gavin's forgetfulness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Morgan. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And no, I was thinking just the two of us. I can get tickets for that movie you wanted to see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be fun.” He gets up and places Socks back on the floor. They meow, unappreciative of the sudden change and swipes at his ankles. He clicks his tongue at them and grabs his jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's go then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrive at the theater, a small place with a dark atmosphere and a tiled floor. The line isn't long so it takes just a minute to order a large popcorn and their drinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They find their seats somewhere in the center of the theater, and Gavin is still complaining about the prices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's so phcking expensive, like why? There is literally no point, aren't the tickets enough to make their revenue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's not how it works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” He shoves some popcorn into his mouth and slouches in his seat. Nines swallows back a comment and instead takes some of the silently offered popcorn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lights dim and Nines’ LED casts a small blue glow over them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines isn't as invested in the movie as Gavin is but he still enjoys seeing his reactions whenever a character does something stupid or something obvious happens. The annoyance slowly melts into amusement when Nines flicks popcorn onto Gavin. Soon, they're laughing and play-fighting each other and still somehow manage to know what's happening in the film.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They talk about it after. The things they liked, the things they hated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was such a terrible ending, like, he just phckin’ died?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I liked it, it really went full circle, showing how our choices affect ourselves and others,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and how, in the end, sometimes choices just conflict and lead to tragedy. It was poetically beautiful in a way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're insane. She did everything she could, went through hell, and oops! Guess he's dead so it was all for nothing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's the point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Physical Touch</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines can tell that Gavin is tired. All the signs are there, the drooping eyes and sluggish movement, and more specifically, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>yawns</span>
  </em>
  <span>, are enough to know that Gavin needs to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stumble into the apartment and Socks is, again, nowhere to be found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin tries to deny it but his defense is interrupted by another yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, yeah, maybe I should sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I agree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines manages to settle Gavin into his bed and turns away to get some extra work in before the day begins- only for some fingers to lightly grasp at his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin's request is almost indiscernible but Nines understands the action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully climbs over Gavin to get on the other side of the bed and settles down, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. Gavin hums appreciatively before turning to him. Gavin is latched onto his arm, forehead against his shoulder, quickly falling into a calm sleep. Nines takes a little longer getting into stasis. It's nice to see Gavin unguarded and at peace. It's not rare per se, but it doesn't happen often enough. His hands are warm against Nines’ arm. His breath softly caresses his synthetic skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a quiet night and a dreamless sleep but Gavin wakes up grumpy that morning and throws a pillow at Nines’ contentment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phcker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acts of Service</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin didn't have home-cooked meals often, preferring to order take-out or pizza. Nines may frown at his ‘poor-eating habits’ but it's worked so he's never really changed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he's surprised when he enters his apartment to find Nines cooking in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing? I thought we were having Chinese tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines continues to cook, not looking back at him. “We are. I'm just cooking it this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin thinks he's supposed to sit at the dinner table now, which happens to be set. So he does. Soon, Nines brings over a large pan, filled with beef and broccoli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smells delicious,” Gavin remarks, eagerly piling some onto his plate. Nines puts some on his own plate, though a much smaller portion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is delicious.” He corrects his statement from earlier. The way the beef tears easily in his mouth and the taste is better than anything he's ever had from a restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines smiles, proud. “Of course it's delicious, I made it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin points his fork sharply at him. “Let me enjoy this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they do enjoy the meal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprise!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines isn't sure why Gavin is so distant today. When he questioned Gavin about his behavior earlier, he had simply waved him off and said it was nothing,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don't you go shopping and get that rabbit food you're always trying to get me to eat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not rabbit food and you really should eat-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ah ah! Go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only logical explanation that fit the situation was that Gavin had something special planned for today. But what? There wasn't anything Nines could think of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he finishes shopping early and finds out exactly what Gavin was planning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a quick scan of the room before Tina shrieks and tries to cover his eyes but he's already seen enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's nothing, it's for uh… me! Yeah, it's for me and, um, you should probably go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines starts to laugh, his grin taking over most of his face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh for phck’s sake! You couldn't have just waited another hour or so? Tina, stop it, he knows now, we can't hide it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room has been decorated, albeit not very well. A banner is hung up across the living room, loudly proclaimed in a rainbow ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY!’. Streamers and balloons litter the place in haphazardly thrown ways. A small cake sits on the counter and Gavin is sitting on the couch with some wrapped gifts around him. There's a party hat on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Nines manages to keep his joy down enough to ask, “What is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin huffs again and crosses his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we thought that since it was Morgan's birthday a couple of weeks ago and we realized you didn't really have a birthday that we would…” He gestures at the decorations. “We would give you one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Gavin's idea!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the phck up, no one asked you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines smiles and marvels at the place. “Well, I love it. Thank you, Gavin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no!” Gavin says, springing up from the couch and grabbing onto Nines’ shoulders, “This is your day and you deserve to have this, no thanks needed. You are an awesome android and better than most people if we're being honest. So… yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines can't stop smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now come on! We got presents to open and karaoke to sing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines loves his birthday.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>QPR Reed900 with AroAce Nines is my new thing.</p>
<p>Basically, I had this idea for like a year but only just now got to writing it because I started celebrating aromantic week early. I painted my nails green and made a paper bouquet of flowers! It's green, black, white, and purple all together and has little Kisses (the candy) taped to them! I would show a picture but technology sucks so maybe later.<br/>Fun Fact: A lot of my other works (or maybe just the one), like Buckle Up, Buttercup, was meant to be scenes for this work!<br/>Also, I guess this is my coming out to my friend if they read the notes? I've never actually fallen in love (except once ig but that was more 'im connecting to a human!' than 'im in love!' and any other time was due to people insisting on it and I overthinking. I've also tried to kiss my friends multiple times on instinct and I had to avoid it at the last moment. I enjoy most "romantic" things like kissing and going on dates (once i push through the anxiety) and sleeping in a bed together but I don't particularly like cuddling (unless I'm laying down) and I don't like hand-holding. I also like taking care of people domestically a lot (not kids but like, for partners). It's all very confusing for me... but yeah. I am on the aromantic spectrum. Wow, it feels good to say it out loud.</p>
<p>I am 89% sure I'm sharing a lot of personal information and going "too far" in societal standards for conversation and notes.</p>
<p>BUT I hope you enjoyed my pals! And that everyone has a wonderful Valentine's Day this year (or has at least a couple of good things to count on). Take care of yourself, drink water, eat something, have a treat, listen to your body and try to do some exercise and something productive. My binding pals, I know you may know this but take care of yourself and bind as properly as you can and especially listen to your body and respect its limits. Stay safe Everyone!<br/>Good night or Good day, my friends and darlings and sweethearts!</p>
<p>P.S. The movie they watched is a real movie and I am so sorry for the spoilers but the movie is actually this movie and you should just scroll away now if you don't want to know the movie was Would You Rather but I couldn't remember the girls name and this was a conversation between me and my sister (I loved it, she was mad, I'm right and she's wrong so that's all I have to say there. And Jaxon, that motherphcker, i hope you rot, you and Alejandro and your whole squad made me life hell so yeah, fuck you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>